


Wreck In the West

by OhHelloFandoms123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a mega simp, Cowboy AU, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Gay Cowboys, M/M, Sam is proposing, They have gay cowboys!!!, Western AU, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloFandoms123/pseuds/OhHelloFandoms123
Summary: There’s just something about leaning on his chest as the sun goes down and the smell of tea whilst into the air feels so amazing. And he was a wreck because of it, it tore him apart and put himself back together because it was so blissful, he almost couldn’t breathe at first.ORGay cowboy proposal.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Wreck In the West

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestlyfrance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyfrance/gifts).



The dust and the sand stuck to their skin with ease as the windows and doors creaked in the heavy, hot and dry wind. The barn was particularly scarier. The horses whined and panicked. Bucky got up and stroked the horses, calming them down. “Hey, hey…” he said softly. The wind blew in so much sand, that he almost swallowed some. A few hours passed and it was over. He can finally do some good today. He walked down the road to the bar, where Sam worked. 

“Sammy!” He called, “wanna ride with me?” Sam noticed the red scarf around his neck and the wrinkled shirt and the bright smile of his lover. He shook his head with laughter, handing a customer a drink. Bucky approaches him at the counter. “Come on,” he says smoothly “it’s been a long while. Take a break.” Sam gets a bottle of gin from the shelf and pours a glass to a young, tired woman. 

He takes the cash and puts it under the counter. He smiles, “Jamie, I have customers.” Bucky says his words in such a convincing way, it’s hard to say no to him - sometimes. Sam stared at him like he was the only person there - there’s just something about leaning on his chest as the sun goes down and the smell of tea whilst into the air feels so _amazing._ And he was a wreck because of it, it tore him apart and put himself back together because it was so blissful, he almost couldn’t breathe at first.

“So do I.” He said in the most southern-accent possible. Sam holds back a laugh. They aren’t actually southern, they moved from New York. Sam laughed, “you really think Riley would like a ride? After what happened a few hours ago?” Riley was Sam’s horse, a beautiful brown one with adoring eyes. “It’s safe now, the storm’s gone!” he encouraged, “besides, I’ve been wanting to take you to a lake.” He said rather sheepishly, as if it was a teenager asking their crush on a date. All shy and bashful and shit. Sam could take a photo of Bucky’s dilated pupils and blushing skin and hang it up on his wall, and he’d be satisfied for life. 

“There’s a lake?” He asked, surprised. Most of the things here are more expensive because they have to be shipped in.

“Uh... _Almost_ ,” he said shyly “it’s pretty shallow but good enough for fish to be in.” Sam causes all sorts of problems to Bucky, for example: he can’t stop looking at those eyes.

Sam wiped down the bench and smiled, his boyfriend fondly noticed how his muscles gently flexed when grabbing or carrying things. To make sure Sam wasn’t looking, he cleared his throat. Then, Sam spoke.

“Heard there were bandits down town, ‘causing trouble. Sharon told me she knocked the shit outta ‘em.” 

Bucky laughed, “good old Sharon.” 

Sam begins to get some other glasses ready as he plans to go out on his little adventure with his boyfriend. They walk along the stable, the dusty and vast terrain always looks beautiful, some say the sand gets in their socks or in their eye - that’s the little stuff. This was home to them. They went into the stable, greeting Riley, the wonderful blonde-haired horse and brown eyes. It neighed happily at the sight of its owner. “Hey Riley,” he stroked his horses’ neck, he grabbed the rope and opened the gate with a smile. Bucky couldn’t help but watch the smile on Sam’s face grow, it was the best sight out of all the mountains and valleys they’ve seen out here. 

His eyes spoke measures of wonder and grace, like a warm fireplace, ready for a long night of wintery snow - and Sam’s laugh sent all sorts of endorphins and giddy feels in Bucky’s chest. They took their horses down to the nearby river, the sound of the hooves grinding against sand, the soft laughter and stories - the skies full of a beautiful blue. Nothing can be more perfect than this. 

Although they’ve been dating for months now, it still feels like the beginning, with every touch feels like an eternity, every morning feels like heaven - it was truly the best life they could ever have. The lake was beautiful. The ripples of sand make it more stunning and the little green patches of grass here and there - it smelled of lavender and… “Thank you.” Sam looked out into the distance. Bucky looked over to him, still holding onto the reigns of his horse.

“You thanking the horse or me?” 

Sam laughed, “both.” He helped Bucky get off his horse, extending a hand to him.

“I’m not a damsel.” Bucky teased as they walked towards the water. The horses walked towards it, curious, looking at their reflection in the water. He linked his hands with Bucky as they walked towards the water. Bucky tipped his cowboy hat and smiled at his lover.

“Pretty, ain’t it?” He giggled, putting on the fake accent. Sam stared directly at him, “yes. It’s wonderful - I really want to thank you again.” He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, giving him a soft kiss. Life was much better down here - and he’d say it again a thousand more times. They sat next to the water, watching the waves move to the shore and back again. They linked their hands together as the sun started setting.

“Want to head back? The horses need their nap.” Bucky smiled, kissing Sam’s temple. He smiled and nodded, rubbing his eyes tiredly, he almost fell asleep on his boyfriend’s chest. “Mhm, so do I.” Once they got back to the stable, they fed the horses and locked it up, Sam made sure nothing was broken in the bar and secured it safely with the key. They walked back together, arm in arm, as the stars start to peek through the night sky. 

The bright western sun pierced through the curtains of their small little cottage. The sound of utensils could be heard from the kitchen. Very groggily, tiredly - he missed the warmth of his boyfriend - Bucky managed to swing his legs out of the bed and continued walking. Sam chuckled at the sight of Bucky’s long, messy hair. “Morning Sleeping Beauty.” Sam teased, handing him a cup of warm water. “Thanks,” he said in his croaky, morning voice. It was adorable. He can’t believe that’s the same voice that sang him to sleep on occasions or said his name with such ease and rapture. 

Bucky took a seat at the table, watching the other people on horses trotting by, the sunlight giving a view of the terrain - and the soft white clouds against the blue sky… Sam was staring at him, lovingly and adoringly as always. The two have fallen apart over and over - because they just loved each other so much, they were truly wrecks because of it. 

“It’s almost rodeo season.” Sam winked. He became flustered at the small gesture. Rodeos were something he was into recently, he won a couple of them every now and then. 

“I’m not entering this month.”

He pouted, “why not?”

“Admit it - you just like seeing me all sweaty and shit.”

“No, I like you being thrown off your own horse.” Sam smiled. Bucky lightly pushed him as their toast popped up. A few yards away, you could hear gunfire and screaming.

“What was that?” Sam asked. Bucky peeked out the window and a frown came upon his face.

“Bandits.” He sneered. The bandits usually come in, shoot a few things - then steal some stuff. He started getting his things “I’m going after ‘em–” Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m coming with you.” They start to gather their things and head for Sheriff Sharon’s office down the street. The gunfire continued as barrels of wine, food and even saddles were being loaded onto a truck. They fire their guns as the clicking of their boots continued. The screeching of tires was imminent as dust and sand blew in their eyes. The bandits cackled in victory, cheering and throwing their arms in the air. 

Sam almost knocked someone over when getting on a stable horse and chasing after them. Bucky also grabbed a horse and pulled out his gun, a bullet fired and shot one of their wheels. One of them turned around and fired their gun three times, they missed. 

They stopped the horses and took the bandits out of the truck and kicked them down. They started to scramble away once Sam shot one of them. Bucky looked at Sam in awe, even though he knows he’s strong - he looks incredible in this light. 

Sam caught him staring, “you crushing for me again, Jamie?” He teased as they helped the people gather their stuff. Bucky blushed, “always. You did great out there. Improvising when there wasn’t a proper plan…” he continued to compliment him, grabbing the reigns of the horses as they walked back into town. “Aw shucks,” Sam laughed “let’s get a proper drink and breakfast, yeah?” 

They walked hand-in-hand towards the bar, taking a two-seater table and Sam flashed him a smile. It made him weak in the knees, he was so grateful to have an angel like him in his arms every hour of every day. This made him all giddy and soft - he loved it. 

Sam ordered eggs and toast with a beer on the side. Bucky ordered some fruity salad of some sort. “I think you should shower,” Sam said, grabbing the napkin and wiping the mud off his arm from earlier. Bucky poked him, “Yeah you too, you smell the most.” He laughed back. The morning was peaceful. It was a domestic bliss that he would never trade out for. 

“James, you’re a raccoon.” Sam laughed. There was something about Sam’s smile and voice that sent wonders in his mind, it’s almost incomprehensible. Not many could be a wreck like him, drowned in so much affection - it’s making him go all mushy. With Sam? He felt the same, accept he was a bit more extreme on his part. He cherished him. He looks at Jamie like he was a King, to praise and to love dearly in his endearment. 

Everyday was a better one. It was the afternoon, it was hot, sticky and most importantly - a single ring was hidden in Sam’s pocket. “I love you to the moon and back.” He smiled at Bucky. His reaction was priceless, caught off guard as bits of watermelon juice drips from his chin and his hair all messy. “I lub you boo.” He said with a mouthful of food. Sam laughed. He could have that on repeat. 

Bucky knew that even though Sam was fearless, talking to people was still a bit of a struggle. He was quiet at most times but he found it so _wonderful._ An artwork, possibly. Later on they took the horses for a ride. _The evening landscape gives a better view of Bucky’s eyes_ Sam thought. They’ve been loving each other for 1095 days, or three years. Maybe more. They stopped at the end of town, tied grabbed the horses’ reigns and walked up the grass-filled mountain. Sam was holding a picnic basket. They reached the top of the hill, the sun setting and the mountains with their icy tops and the flowers dancing in the wind.

Of course, Bucky started rolling in the grass. “Calm down,” Sam laughed, he placed the picnic basket down and grabbing Bucky by the back of his shirt, pulling him closer. The giggling mess he was, “I told you not to drink before we went up here.” He placed down the blanket as the horses ate the grass happily. 

“It was worth it.” He smiled, leaning against his chest. 

“Bucky,” Sam sighed.

“Yeah?”

“You like it out here?”

“I love it.” He replied with a smile, playing with his cowboy hat. Sam placed his hand over the pocket that contained the ring. He took Bucky’s hands and smiled.

“I’ve never seen such an angel like you before.” He stopped and found his place again, he was never so nervous before. “I really hope that I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you.” He pulls out the ring and opens it. “So, what do you say?” Bucky was stunned, fuck, he can’t move because of the excitement. He started nodding, tears were in his eyes. “Yes!” He managed to get out, jumping onto him, wrapping his arms tight around his waist. Sam kissed him as the ring was slipped on. Everything felt so incredible, it felt unreal - God has blessed them with such a strong bond - he couldn’t help but feel like he’s falling apart like the wreck he is. 

“I love you my lil’ cowboy.” Bucky laughed, kissing his forehead. Sam wrapped his arm around his waist, watching the sun sink into the sky. “I love you too, _partner._ ” He said softly, looking at the ring sparkle in the early moonlight.“

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I haven't updated in a while, but please leave feedback! This is dedicated to my dear friend, France! Go follow her!


End file.
